Previously, interference filters were produced externally on individual carriers, such as separate glass plates, for example, and installed in an optical system above optical sensors and microlenses. However, integrating the separate external carriers into the optical system is difficult and time-consuming and, moreover, connected with high costs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved apparatuses and methods for producing such apparatuses, which are able to be integrated in a simple and cost-effective manner.